


[Art] Hakobu

by Nonexistenz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art for Fic, Digital Art, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pillow-Stomach, Pining, YOI Shit Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [The YOI Shit Bang 2017] The art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it. Link to the fic is in the notes.Viktor lost himself in thought again. It was easy, so easy to do it. The fluffy hotel robe he was wearing, with a quick addition of one of the pillows from their bed, and Viktor could almost pretend he was months along. Smiling slightly, Viktor began to stroke the pillow, talking to it as one would a baby...





	[Art] Hakobu

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [The YOI Shit Bang 2017](https://yoi-shit-bang.tumblr.com)
> 
> It's a very rare occurrence for me to do anime/manga style, it's not really my thing to be honest, but I wanted to help out and take part in this big bang, so here we are. For all these people asking me to draw something for Yuri on Ice, you kinda got your wish, I sure hope I didn't disappoint too much.
> 
> Title is from the awesome author, "hakobu" is the Japanese word for "to carry."
> 
> You can find the really great fic, [here on tumblr.](http://asingleredheart.tumblr.com/post/164839877973/hakobu)

[](http://imgur.com/vvfrIql)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/164840126697/)


End file.
